Drei Weihnachtsgeister
by greyfin
Summary: Drei kurze Weihnachtsgeschichten im Dickens'schen Sinne: Eine wahre Begebenheit, Weiße Weihnacht mit SG-1 und eine Futurefic.


**Drei Weihnachtsgeister**

**Autor:** Greyfinchen (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** M  
**Type:** Challenge  
**Anmerkung:** Noch unter den Nachwirkungen meines Mehrteilers entstanden. Also hat meine Beta fermina (btw: thanx ;-) UNrecht! Ich *kann* FFs ohne Tok'ra schreiben - auch wenn diese nicht dazu zählt... **Inhalt:** Drei kurze Weihnachtsgeschichten im Dickens'schen Sinne: Eine wahre Begebenheit, gefolgt von Weißer Weihnacht mit SG-1 und einer Futurefic-Kes-Lyric-Challenge. **Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


**Der Geist einer vergangen Weihnacht: "Stille Nacht" **  
_[Bericht eines amerikanischen Soldaten aus dem Ersten Weltkrieg. Von mir stammt lediglich die Übersetzung.]_

Das gleißend helle Blitzen des Geschützfeuers lichtete die jungen Soldaten in ihren Schützengräben ab.  
Doch in diesen flimmernden Bildern konnte man nicht ihre Verbitterung über die Kälte, das Blut und den Schweiß erkennen. Was man aber durch den Schlamm sah, war Unschuld, Angst und selten eine einzelne Träne.

Die älteren Männer nickten leicht ein unter dem monotonen Sperrfeuer der Maschinengewehre. Das konstante Summen zerrte derart an den Nerven, dass Angst und Adrenalin dagegen wie alte Freunde wirkten. 

Dann plötzlich - einschneidender als das Kreischen eines Geschosses - breitete sich eine betäubende Stille aus.

Die Soldaten erhoben sich und starrten in die verrauchte Nacht.

Knapp über dem Horizont zeigte sich ein einzelnes Licht.  
War es ein Feindflugkörper? Eine Flak? Aber es bewegte sich doch nicht... War es nur ein Stern?

Aus der Entfernung nahm man ein schwaches Geräusch wahr.  
Wir Soldaten versuchten nun, durch das Klingeln in unseren Ohren hindurch zu bestimmen, was dieser Klang hätte sein können. Es war Mitternacht am Weihnachtsabend und was wir hörten, konnte nur als melodisches Flüstern beschrieben werden. Es wurde stetig lauter, bald hatte es die Bunker erreicht.

Zuerst klang es wie ein heimliches Gebet, kaum über der Hörschwelle - nicht wie etwas, das ich vor langer Zeit in der Kirche gehört hatte: Ich bemerkte, dass es ein deutsches Lied war, doch dann wurde es eindeutig Englisch.  
Und als ich begann, die Worte zu erfassen, stimmen schon alle Soldaten in den großen Chorus ein.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich an Engel glaube, aber ich weiß, dass sie mit uns sangen. Und ich weiß, dass ich nie etwas Schöneres gehört habe, als dieses Lied, in dieser Nacht, in den Schützengräben Deutschlands.

Es fielen keine Schüsse mehr, keine Bomben und Granaten waren zu hören.

Es wurde in der Tat eine ‚Stille Nacht'.

Ein spontaner Frieden brach aus und kein Soldat wagte es, dieses unerklärten Waffenstillstand zu brechen, war er doch von höchster Autorität erlassen.

**Der Geist einer gegenwärtigen Weihnacht: "Eine Ewigkeit im Eis"**  
_[Kennt das nicht jeder? Man hockt im Kreise seiner Lieben und hat keine Chance, zu entkommen...]_

"Erinnert mich daran, dass wir, wenn wir das nächste Mal einen Gang hinter uns sprengen, _vorher_ nachsehen, ob um die Ecke eine Sackgasse ist." O'Neill war zerknirscht. Ein Anfängerfehler, der tödlich enden konnte. Diesmal kamen sie wohl noch einmal mit blauem Auge davon.  
Zwar war der Tunnel hinter ihnen eingestürzt, wodurch ihnen der Rückweg versperrt blieb, jedoch bedeutete dies auch, dass die Horus-Truppen nicht zu ihnen hinein konnten. _Und die Tok'ra gewinnen Land im Kampf um diesen Eiswürfel. Kann sich also nur noch um Stunden handeln. Stunden..._

General Carter gab sich optimistisch. "Wenigstens funktioniert die Notbeleuchtung."  
Die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe hatten inzwischen ihre Versuche, sich durch die Trümmermassen zu graben, aufgegeben. Wann immer sie große Brocken entfernt hatten, war neues Eis nachgerutscht. Ein Schuss mit der Stabwaffe hätte vielleicht den gesamten Gang zum Einsturz gebracht. Also machte man es sich auf dem Boden bequem, gehüllt in die wärmeisolierenden Decken der Notausrüstung.

"Bei Tok'ra-Tunneln wäre das nicht passiert.", lehrmeisterte Martouf schließlich.  
O'Neill ging auf und ab, um sich durch die Bewegung noch etwas mehr Wärme zu verschaffen.  
"Warum stellt ihr eure tolle Technik nicht gleich den Goa'uld zur Verfügung, damit sie's das nächste Mal besser machen können? Die Schlangenköpfe wären euch bestimmt dankbar."  
Martouf war gekränkt über Jacks Angriff. "Das war nur eine Feststellung, Colonel O'Neill. Es gibt keinen Grund, beleidigend zu werden."  
General Carter entschärfte die Situation. "Bitte! Wir sind alle etwas angespannt. Machen wir das Beste aus unserer Lage. Das Aufgebot Heru'urs war bereits auf dem Rückzug, als wir eingeschlossen wurden, die anderen Tok'ra werden uns bald befreien. Solange müssen wir eben aushalten."  
"Beim allem Respekt, Sir: Mir friert der Ar... - Hintern ab!"  
  
Dennoch gehorchte Jack und ließ sich neben Teal'c auf den Boden fallen. Eine bissige Bemerkung ließ er sich aber nicht nehmen: "Was kann man sich mehr wünschen als weiße Weihnachten! Überall liegt Schnee. Links. Rechts. Unten. Oben. Kuckt mal: Dort drüben sogar blau!"  
Sam erläuterte: "Weil das Eis dort viel mehr Sauerstoff enthält. Oder weniger? Weiß nicht mehr genau..."  
"Macht's das wärmer? - Nein!"

_[...später]_

Durch die selben Spalten im Eis, die ihnen Atemluft lieferten, kroch die Kälte. Das war das größte Problem. Zusammenrücken, um nicht zu erfrieren. Familie Carter machte den Anfang. Sam lehnte sich an ihren Vater, der etwas zögerlich den Arm um sie legte. _Dabei wäre es das erste Weihnachtsfest bei Mark und meinen Enkeln gewesen. Tja. Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen. Aber wenn Selmak mir deswegen nicht so penetrant auf den Geist gegangen wäre, hätte es wohl von vornherein nicht zustande kommen können..._  
_"Schön, dass du es endlich einsiehst, Jacob."_, schmunzelte sein Symbiont.  
_"Einsicht bringt uns aber auch nicht hier raus." _  
_"Wo du Recht hast..." _  
Daniel wandte sich an Teal'c, Martouf und Jacob, deren Hautfarbe weniger blau erschien als die der anderen drei:  
"Lasst mich raten: Eure Symbionten wirken wie ein Frostschutzmittel."  
Die Antwort bestand in einem um Vergebung heischenden Blick der Tok'ra. "Aber auch für uns ist das hier fern der Wohlfühltemperatur.", antwortete der jüngere der beiden Tok'ra. Und Dr. Jackson wurde neidisch.

Carter fror - sicher kaum mehr als die anderen - doch nur ihr bot Martouf an, ihre Hände aufzutauen. Dankend nahm sie an. Sie genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging.

"Mir ist kalt, Jack."  
"Was du nicht sagst, Daniel." Major Samantha Carter verdrehte die Augen in der Gegenwart ihrer beiden wehleidigen männlichen Kollegen, obwohl sie kein Recht hatte, sich zu beschweren - mit gleich zwei außerirdischen Wärmflaschen an ihrer Seite.

Daniel schob ein Häufchen Schnee zwischen seinen Stiefeln hin und her. In seinem hochgebildeten Hirn reifte eine kindische Idee. Enthusiastisch erhob er sich aus seiner Ecke und machte sich daran, einige transportable Eisbocken aus dem Trümmerhaufen zu suchen und übereinander zu stapeln. Sofort erkannte Jack das Vorhaben des Archäologen. "Ich bin dabei..." Und an Sams Adresse: "Kommen Sie schon, Carter - mitmachen!"  
Doch die dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihren Platz zwischen ihrem Dad und Martouf aufzugeben. Auch Teal'c machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich aktiv an dem Projekt zu beteiligen, obwohl er gespannt die nun beginnenden Baumaßnahmen verfolgte.

_[...viel später]_

Das mehr schlechte als rechte Ergebnis sollte wohl die kniehohe Figur eines Horus-Jaffa darstellen - _obwohl das Ding mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Gonzo aus der Muppet-Show hat..._ Daniel und Jack zauberten ihrem Kunstwerk zum Schluss noch einen bösen Mund ins Gesicht - mit einigen Ersatzknöpfen aus ihrer Reserveausrüstung.  
  
"Mhhhh, jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Karotte." _Unglaublich! Auf jeder Tour schleifen wir Tonnen dieser ekelhaften Notrationen mit uns rum, aber nie haben wir gesundes Grünfutter dabei!_  
  
Jacks bettelnder Blick wanderte von Person zu Person. Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern, Sam Carter machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht, ihr Vater Jacob schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte.

Teal'c hob eine Augenbraue. Martouf tat es ihm gleich. Sie begannen, am Verstand der Tau're zu zweifeln. Vielleicht gelangte doch zuwenig Sauerstoff in die Kammer... 

"Baut ihr bei euch keine Schneemänner, Marty?" Der schüttelte betont langsam den Kopf.  
"Ihr Tok'ra habt keine Kultur..."  
"Wir haben in der Regel keinen Schnee."

Erstmals meldete sich Teal'c zu Wort: "Aber ich habe einige eurer Bräuche studiert ... einer für diese Jahreszeit besteht darin, jeden Tag eine Flamme an einer mehrarmigen Laterne zu entfachen."  
Er griff in seine Jackentasche und förderte einen kleinen Gegenstand zutage: Eine Kerze. Daniel seufzte und lehnte den Kopf zurück: "Richtige Idee, Teal'c. Aber falsche Religion. Chanukka ist das mit den Lichtern, Weihnachten das mit Krippe und Baum. Und wir haben weder das eine noch das andere."  
Carter griente belustigt. Auf den fragenden Blick Daniels rückte sie schließlich mit der Sprache raus:  
"Nadelbäume sind wahrscheinlich die häufigste Vegetationsform in der uns bekannten Galaxis. Aber grade auf _dieser einen_ Welt gibt's keine. Irgendwie tragisch."  
Auch Daniel musste kichern.

"Aber wir haben eine Kerze." meinte Jack optimistisch und erhielt in einer fast feierlichen Übergabezeremonie das Lichtlein aus den Händen seines Freundes. O'Neill pflanzte die Kerze vor die Gruppe in den Schnee, genau auf den Kopf der Jaffa-Figur. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eines, um die Stimmung perfekt zu machen.  
"Hast du auch Feuer, Teal'c?"  
"Nein, O'Neill."

Betretenes Schweigen von den anderen. Hatte man vor der Abreise nicht noch die Vollständigkeit der Überlebensausrüstung überprüft? Doch Colonel Jack O'Neill war keinesfalls bereit, so schnell aufzugeben:

"Teal'c. Gib mir deine Stabwaffe rüber!"  
Das Echo aller Anwesenden bestand aus einem kollektiven, entrüstetem _**'NEIN!'**_.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte O'Neill vorwurfsvoll.  
"Warten, bis uns die Tok'ra finden und ausgraben..."

_[Anm. d. Autorin zum Thema Adventskranz: Feuerspiel, das bringt nicht viel, denkt an Beispiel von O'Neill...]_

**Der Geist einer zukünftigen Weihnacht: "Frieden auf Erden"**  
_[Lyric-Challenge zu U2s "Peace on Earth" - Zitate kursiv, Liedtext am Ende... OK, hab mir den Titel selbst ausgesucht und war in der Interpretation zuweilen etwas sehr frei, dafür hab ich fast den ganzen Liedtext untergekriegt...]_

"_Den Himmel auf Erden - das ist es, was wir brauchen_, unser Ziel. Mit dieser Mission sind wir ausgezogen.  
Amerika kämpft schon an vorderster Front gegen die Goa'uld - umso wichtiger ist auch die Aufgabe von uns Zurückgebliebenen, Frieden und Freiheit denjenigen Erdenkindern zu bringen, welche die Bedeutung dieser Worte bisher nicht kennen. _Wir hören diese Worte auch am heutigen Weihnachtstag_, nach langen, opferreichen Jahren des Krieges, die uns zweifeln lassen, ob sich _die Begriffe 'Hoffnung' und 'Weltgeschichte' je in Einklang bringen lassen_.   
Dennoch stehen wir hier vereint im Dienst vor dem Herrn und bekennen felsenfest, wie da geschrieben steht bei Lukas: ‚Friede auf Erden und bei den Menschen meines Wohlgefallens'. Gehet hin und verkündet..."

"_Es kotzt mich an, hier rumzuhängen_. Jedes Jahr das gleiche Gesülze." Joe rekelte sich auf dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl, so gut es eben ging. Er gab sich keine Mühe, sein herzhaftes Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Er war nun bereits über zwei Lenze auf dem Air Force Stützpunkt in Abadan stationiert. Und der Kaplan schien die häufigen Personalwechsel als Rechtfertigung zu betrachten, jedes Quartal dasselbe Predigt-Manuskript abspulen zu dürfen.  
Auch Abdul Razavi an seiner Seite ertrug es tapfer. Zu dessen Aufgabenbereich als Übersetzer und Quoten-Moslem galt es leider, an hohen Feiertagen Präsenz zu zeigen - ganz im Sinne der Toleranz zwischen den Religionen.  
  
"_Und MICH kotzt es an, hier immer und immer wieder was von Frieden vorgegaukelt zu bekommen._", murmelte er und tat sein Bestes, um sich seinen Unmut nicht ansehen zu lassen.  
"Hab ich das nicht grad gesagt?", meinte Joe. Abdul war nicht in der Laune, auf den jungen Spund einzugehen.

_Über die Lautsprecher des Stützpunktes wurden Namen verlesen._  
Die Häupter der Anwesenden senkten sich andächtig zur Schweigeminute.  
Ja, die hatten ihre Leben jetzt einem ‚höheren Zweck' geopfert. Manchmal fragte sich Joe, ob nicht _ihre Leben selbst der ‚höhere Zweck'_ sein sollte. Aber nur manchmal.  
_Sean und Julia, Garreth ..._ er kannte die meisten von ihnen nicht, schließlich war er Pilot und hatte von Natur aus wenig mit den Infanteristen zu tun, die von Heckenschützen und Sprechstoffattentaten wie Karnickel weggepustet wurden.  
Die Luftwaffe des Feindes war schon zu Kriegszeiten lächerlich gewesen und auch die jetzigen Kontrollflüge bargen - Stealth Technologie sei Dank - nur minimales Risiko. Wenn nicht einmal er sein Ziel sah, wie sollte sein Ziel dann ihn sehen, geschweige denn Zurückschießen? Anvisieren, Knöpfchen drücken, Bestätigung abwarten, Zurückfliegen. Und bei der Missionsauswertung das Video davon reinschieben.  
Es war fast schon langweilig.

Joe wurde von der anschwellenden Geräuschkulisse um ihn geweckt.  
Seine Gebete waren erhört worden! Es war endlich vorbei! Abdul und er hatten sich strategisch günstig in einer der hinteren Reihen der Kapelle platziert, um augenblicklich den Rückzug antreten zu können.  
Nachdem Joe sich beschwert hatte, den Weihnachtsabend unter volltrunkenen GIs verbringen zu müssen, hatte Abdul sich breitschlagen lassen, ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Das arabische Gastrecht verpflichtete ihn praktisch zu dieser Geste, auch wenn er seine Lieben sonst vor ausländischen Einflüssen zu schützen suchte.

Teheran und die großen Erdölstädte galten trotz diverser Scharmützel als gesichert, das Oberkommando stimmte dem kleinen Ausflug außerhalb der schützenden Stacheldrahtwälle also zu. Joe und Abdul stopften sich und die Tasche mit den Präsenten für Abduls Vier-Generationen-Haushalt in den Jeep. Die Frauen und Kinder würden sich über die kleinen Weihnachtsgeschenke freuen, auch wenn der Feiertag für sie bedeutungslos war.

Abdul übernahm die Rolle des Chauffeurs, da er die Stadt am besten kannte - und auch die Überraschungen, die sie in Petto hatte für geschniegelte Fremde in gepflegten Karossen. Er lenkte das Gefährt auf verschlungen Pfaden in Richtung des besseren Wohnviertels, das er sich durch seine Arbeit für die Amerikaner leistete.  
Joe auf dem Beifahrersitz achtete nicht auf die Umgebung, die an ihm vorbeiflog. Irgendwann blendete er sogar die unangenehmen Gerüche aus, die ihm in manchen Straßen entgegenschlugen. Lange grübelte der Air Force Commander so in sich hinein.  
Schließlich zückte er einen abgegriffenen Briefumschlag, den er zusammengefaltet in seiner Hosentasche aufbewahrt hatte und starrte diesen an - anstatt der Luft, die er bis jetzt mit seinem Blick durchlöchert hatte.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Abdul schließlich.  
"Das ist der Brief.", meinte Joe, als sei es die Antwort auf alle Fragen. Schließlich begriff Abdul.  
"Oh, DER Brief. Du hast ihn noch nicht geöffnet?" Eine bloße Feststellung. Joe nickte und begründete:  
"Wollte ihn einfach nicht allein aufmachen... Wünsch mir Glück!" Mit diesen Worten riss er die versiegelte Hülle auf, befreite dessen Inhalt und ließ den Umschlag achtlos im Fahrtwind fliegen.

"Inschallah, mein Freund!", ermutigte ihn Abdul, sich doch endlich der Botschaft zu stellen.  
Joe entfaltete ehrfürchtig den Papierbogen. Seine Augen verharrten nur kurz auf dem Briefkopf, dessen mehrfarbiges Air Force Logo noch einmal die Wichtigkeit des Dokuments unterstrich. Sein Blick purzelte von einer Zeile zu anderen, übersprang die Höflichkeitsfloskeln und suchte nach dem einen Kernsatz, an dem Joes Schicksal hing.

Joes Miene erstarrte.  
Ihm wurde schwindelig, er wollte sich setzen, bis er bemerkte, dass er sich bereits auf seinen vier Buchstaben befand. Abdul hatte einen Seitenblick riskiert und runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte es vermeiden, in dieser Gegend anzuhalten, also löste er nur eine Hand vom Lenkrad, boxte Joe spielerisch in die Schulter und scherzte:  
"Mach dir nichts draus, GI-Joe, Allah hat eben anderes mit dir vor."  
"Du ... du verstehst nicht, Razavi ... Sie nehmen mich. Sie nehmen mich."  
"Wirklich?" Abdul grinste verhalten.  
"Ja, Abdul! Sie nehmen mich! Ich komme endlich aus diesem Dreckloch raus!"  
"Wirklich.", sprach Abdul emotionslos und zog ein Gesicht. Joe bemerkte das nicht.  
"Sie nehmen mich.", wiederholte er, als müsste er sich selbst überzeugen.

Den Rest des Briefes las er laut vor.

Abdul machte keinen Hehl um seine Überraschung: "Sie wollen dich auf der Langford? Du hast noch nicht einmal das Grundtraining zum Gleiterflug hinter dir und die wollen dich schon für die LANGFORD?!" Er gestikulierte heftig.  
"Ja. Die X-309. Die Langford. Das Flagschiff der Flotte. Und wo ist dein Problem? In unseren B-3's steckt doch schon Alien-Technologie. Was kann an einem Gleiter groß anders sein?"  
Zitterten seine Finger oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

"Und du wirst gehen?", fragte Abdul.  
"Ist das tatsächlich ne Frage? Natürlich werde ich gehen!"  
"Was willst du dort oben?"  
"Was denkst du denn, was ich will ‚dort oben'? Ich will ‚dort oben' arroganten Reptilien in den Arsch treten, die ganze Völker versklaven! Ich will von ‚dort oben' aus die Welt sicherer machen."

Abdul unterschlug seine Antwort, schien sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren.  
Joe wandte sich wieder ab, blickte verträumt nach oben gen Himmel und lächelte. Die Dämmerung brach herein und so weit abseits vom Stützpunkt vergellte ihm auch kein künstliches Licht den Blick auf die ersten Sterne.  
Bald würde er auch dort oben sein! Gegen die Goa'uld kämpfen! Aus dem Orbit den Dutzenden von SG-Teams Rückendeckung für ihre Boden-Operationen geben... In seiner Fantasie hatte er sich schon so oft ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, im Hyperraum zu fliegen...  
Er schreckte hoch, als Abdul hart rechts einschlug, um einen Granatentrichter zu umfahren, der die Hälfte der Straße unpassierbar machte. Joe glich den Ruck mit einer Gewichtsverlagerung aus und suchte an den Metallstreben des gepanzerten Fahrzeugs nach Halt.

Der Rest der Strecke verlief monoton geradeaus. Joe streckte seinen Arm aus dem Seitenfenster, hoch zum Firmament und sprach leise:  
"Man sagt, erst von dort oben erkennt man wirklich, wie zerbrechlich unsere Welt doch ist."  
"Und ich dachte, dass sieht man auch hier jeden Tag.", antwortete Abdul trocken. Er hatte unbewusst den Fuß vom Gas genommen und spähte ein paar Jungen in einer Seitenstraße nach, die zwischen den rußgeschwärzten Wohnhausresten Fußball spielten. Mit einer leeren Dose Coke. Das Stück Blech war wohl von einem der GIs achtlos weggeworfen worden. Nun maßen die Jungs daran ihre Geschicklichkeit - wer die Dose am schnellsten durch die Hindernisse manövriert, gewinnt?

Abdul riss sich von den Trümmern los und setzte die Fahrt, sowie seine Unterhaltung mit Joe fort:  
"Wir hätten damals den Vertrag mit den Asgard mit allen Konsequenzen annehmen sollen."

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee?", meinte Joe abwesend, dachte dann aber doch noch darüber nach und entgegnete: "Wir hätten das Problem doch nur aufgeschoben! Ohne die Stargate-Reisen hätten wir keine Möglichkeit gehabt, unsere Verteidigung aufzubauen. _Sagt man bei euch nicht sinngemäß, dass eine verharmloste Gefahr einem schließlich über den Kopf wächst_? Deshalb müssen wir beizeiten einschreiten, bei den Goa'uld genauso wie beim Terrorismus."

"Und sagt man bei euch nicht: _‚Man wird zu einem Monster, damit das Monster einen nicht zerbrechen kann'?_"  
"Pfff ... Du klingst schon wie ein Nox! Denk doch in größeren Zusammenhängen!"  
"Das tue ich.", erwiderte Abdul und dachte an die Jungen mit der Cola-Dose. Er fügte hinzu:  
"Ich glaube nur nicht, dass die Goa'uld die größte Bedrohung für die Menschheit sind."  
"Wie meinst du das jetzt wieder?" fragte Joe, sichtlich verwirrt.

"_Das alles hier ist schon viel zu weit gegangen. Wer sagt denn, dass es man selbst keinen Schaden davon trägt, wenn man harte Maßnahmen ergreift?_ Man wird selbst hart. Du brauchst dich nur in der Stadt umzusehen. In die Augen der Menschen zu schauen. Erinnerst du dich daran, was der Kaplan gesagt hat? Nun, _uns hier bleibt eurer ‚Frieden auf Erden' im Halse stecken._"

"Wir kämpfen um die Freiheit, vielleicht sogar das Überleben der Menschheit!", verteidigte sich Joe. Hatte er es überhaupt nötig, sich so angreifen zu lassen? Völlig überrumpelt stammelte er nur: "_Jeez! Langsam, zieh mal die Sicherheitsleine!_ Niemand will hier..."

Abdul schnitt ihn ab: "Erzähl das denen, _die euch mit tauben Ohren zuhören, weil ihre Söhne unter der Erde_ den Jüngsten Tag erwarten. _Den weinenden Müttern, die sich nicht von ihnen verabschieden, ihnen ein letztes Mal in die Augen sehen konnten,_ weil sie den Ort nicht kennen, an dem ihre Angehörigen verscharrt sind... Ist das deine Botschaft von Freiheit und _‚Frieden auf Erden'_, die du hinaustragen willst zu den Sternen?"

Was hatte der Mann auf einmal? Joe bellte missgelaunt zurück: "Greif dir lieber an die eigene Nase, wenn's Sold gibt, sind deine Gewissensbisse ja auch wie weggeblasen - also erzähl mir nichts von Idealismus. Das ist die Chance meines Lebens, der Ort, wo ich hingehöre! Missgönnst du es mir etwa aus Neid?"

Abdul trat auf die Bremse. Der Jeep stoppte ächzend. Abdul sah zornig und verletzt zu dem Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz, ließ die Schultern hängen. Genug war genug. Er hatte Joe immer für dessen Offenheit geschätzt, würde sich von diesem Cowboy aber nicht entehren lassen.  
"Flieg zu deinen Sternen, Christ.", murmelte Abdul, überreichte Joe die Schlüssel zum Jeep und verabschiedete sich. Er lief die restliche Strecke heim allein zu Fuß und ließ den Amerikaner und dessen Geschenke mutterseelenallein in Abadan stehen.

Und Joe verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

**_U2: "Peace On Earth"_  
  
Heaven on Earth, we need it now  
I'm sick of all of this hanging around  
Sick of sorrow, sick of the pain  
I'm sick of hearing again and again  
That there's gonna be peace on Earth  
  
Where I grew up  
There weren't many trees  
Where there was, we'd tear them down  
And use them on our enemies  
  
They say that what you mock  
Will surely overtake you  
And you become a monster  
So the monster will not break you  
  
And it's already gone too far  
Who said that if you go in hard, you won't get hurt?  
Jesus, can you take the time  
To throw a drowning man a line?  
Peace on Earth  
  
Tell the ones who hear no sound  
Whose sons are living in the ground  
Peace on Earth  
No whos or whys  
No one cries, like a mother cries  
For peace on Earth  
She never got to say goodbye  
To see the colour in his eyes  
Now he's in the dirt  
Peace on Earth  
  
They're reading names out over the radio  
All the folks, the rest of us won't get to know  
Sean and Julia, Garreth, Ann and Breda  
Their lives are bigger than any big idea  
  
Jesus, can you take the time  
To throw a drowning man a line?  
Peace on Earth  
To tell the ones who hear no sound  
Whose sons are living in the ground  
Peace on Earth  
  
Jesus, in the song you wrote  
The words are sticking in my throat  
Peace on Earth  
Hear it every Christmas time  
But hope and history won't rhyme  
So, what's it worth?  
This peace on Earth  
  
Peace on Earth  
Peace on Earth  
Peace on Earth  
**

**

[--- FINIS ---]  
2003-12-04

**   



End file.
